The Troublesome Duo
by SafirelV
Summary: A collection of oneshots about the adventures of Dick Grayson and Tim Drake, inside and outside of hero work.
1. Patrol

**Patrol**

Nightwing crept along the walls of the alleyway, humming the Mission Impossible theme sound out loud. Every now and then he would go from creeping along the wall to crawling on the ground, then back up when he would realize how nasty the streets of Gotham were to crawl around on.

"Come on Robin, you have to hum to do it right!" he exclaimed.

Robin had been quietly following behind Nightwing the whole patrol, trying to stay at a safe enough distance where he could claim he didn't know the guy dressed in black and blue, but close enough so that Nightwing wouldn't have to remind him every five seconds to stick together. But Robin knew that telling others he didn't know this guy wouldn't work anyway. After all, they were the only two costumed heroes in Gotham at the moment. Batman was away on some mission with the Justice League, and Batgirl was operating with The Team. Which meant that Robin was stuck with Nightwing for the night.

"I am not about to run around Gotham humming the Mission Impossible theme song," Robin replied, crossing his arms.

Nightwing looked defeated for a moment, but then he smiled widely and grabbed Robin's bostaff, "Then I'm taking this!" He grappled up to a roof before Robin could take it back, and from the roof he looked down at the younger kid and stuck his tongue out.

"Nightwing you immature little…" Robin mumbled, grappling up to the roof to chase after him.

He grappled onto the next rooftop and spotted a robbery below. Nightwing leapt down to stop it, and he joined him.

"Give me back my staff!" Robin cried, kicking a robber in the stomach and backfisting another one.

"No way!" Nightwing replied, waving the bostaff around and knocking a few enemies on the head with it.

"You don't even know how to use it!"

"Course I do!"

"Fine then, I'm-I'm taking your escrima sticks!" Robin exclaimed, lunging for Nightwing's signature weapon.

Nightwing stepped out of the way and faux yawns while kicking a robber who had started to get up and sending him back to the ground.

Then he ran off and grappled onto another building, having taken care of the crime there.

Robin glared after him and started the chase again.

"Give it back!" he cried. Nightwing only laughed.

They stopped four more crimes during their chase before Robin disappeared.

Nightwing hadn't noticed it, but Robin hadn't been following him for some time. He retraced his steps, trying to remember exactly which rooftops he might've landed on.

He swung onto the top of a Wayne Enterprises building when he was attacked from behind.

"Gotch-" Robin managed to say before being brutally elbowed in the gut. At least he had his staff back.

His face showed the extreme pain he was suffering from Nightwing's blow to his stomach, and Nightwing couldn't decide whether it was hilarious or if he should feel bad. He ended up laughing anyway, and then he patted Robin on the back.

"Let's go finish this patrol," Nightwing said, grinning.

Robin glared and rolled his eyes.

"You need to loosen up, have a little fun," Nightwing advised.

He started off towards the other side of the city when he heard something from behind him. It was very quiet, but he knew it was there. Robin was humming the James Bond theme song. Nightwing turned around and looked at Robin with a wide grin on his face, looking like he was about to blurt, "Awh, my little baby is finally having fun!"

But Robin was already blushing, so he didn't say anything, only grinned goofily at the younger boy. Robin shrugged, "I like the classics."

* * *

(A/N) Hey guys! Thanks for reading this short little oneshot. So you've stumbled upon my story featuring Robin and Nightwing, which is going to be a collection of oneshots centering around the two. If you have any ideas or suggestions for a oneshot, feel free to tell me! Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you thought :) I'd love to hear from you!

Love, Safirel


	2. Stalker

**Idea: blackmail fight - Glimare**

**Also, special appearance by Alfred!**

* * *

**Stalker**

Tim was a genius. And a bit paranoid too, frankly.

His private property was his _private_ property, and he made sure of that by triple-encrypting and filevaulting anything on his computer, as well as scrambling any signals from hidden security cameras or bugs in his room. And with all that security, Dick was sure he'd find some incriminating evidence he could store for… _future use_ if he ever needed it.

And so, while Tim was busy downstairs doing his pre-calc homework, Dick decided it was a perfect opportunity to go on a _reconnaissance mission_ in Tim's room.

He snuck into the room, only after planting a camera over the frame of the door so he would know when Tim was coming back to his room. Then he looked around for the laptop.

That wasn't a hard task at all, considering that Tim's books were organized on his bookshelf by the Dewey Decimal system, his bed was actually made, his filing cabinet had color-coded files in it, and his desk looked how the desks in those showcase home magazines looked. Not that Dick had ever read one of those showcase home magazines. Well, maybe one time when he was in the bathroom and he saw it on the magazine rack and he figured he might as well do something useful with his time…

Anyway, the laptop was lying on the desk, lid down and aligned perfectly as if there was a grid on the desk showing how to make everything in alignment. Dick chuckled a little before opening up the laptop.

"Tim Drake," read the computer, with a little icon of a Robin symbol above it, and a box under the name reading, "Password".

"timlovesdick," Dick typed. The tiny box shook violently, indicating the incorrect password.

"dickisthecoolestrobin". The password was incorrect once again.

Dick sighed and decided that instead of guessing passwords, he should probably just plug in his own little hacking device through the USB port. So he did.

He ran through a list of algorithms to narrow down the possible password combinations.

He typed them in one by one and finally got to the fifth one, "r56sb3s5tt23kk4dbm1". Somehow, that was the right password. Of course Tim wouldn't use real words.

The box disappeared and Dick had gained access to Tim's computer. He smiled at the desktop wallpaper. It was a movie poster for Sherlock Holmes.

Before Dick could do anything, a window popped up saying, "Unauthorized device detected. Terminating."

Dick was confused until he remembered that he'd connected his computer to Tim's through the USB port.

"Crap."

He quickly opened up a terminal window and started typing in lines of code as quickly as he could process what exactly to do. Then he confused the program into thinking that the hacking device was friendly software. He gained access to Tim's files. Not easily though. That kid had more hacking skills than Dick ever did at that age.

"Alright. Let's see what we have here," he smiled, opening up a file labeled, "Personal."

Of course, the file required a password. Dick groaned and typed, "timdrakespersonalfile". Surprisingly, it worked. He wasn't sure whether it was funny or just stupid to put a password like that on there.

The file opened up in a new window and the first thing Dick noticed was the abundance of picture of a hero dressed in purple.

And that's when he was alerted that Tim was coming back. He quickly closed the window and shut the lid of the laptop, running across the room to open up a window and leap out.

He landed on the roof and shut the window, then crouched down and looked at the ground, wondering if he was close enough to jump without breaking anything.

* * *

Tim entered his room and reached over to grab his laptop and plop over onto his bed. Only something was wrong.

He looked around carefully and noticed it. His laptop was not perfectly aligned with his desk. Someone had been in his room.

He quickly opened it up and typed in his password, then opened his activity monitor. Someone had also authorized connecting an unknown device into his laptop. Someone with the technical skills and knowhow. Someone like… Dick Grayson.

* * *

"You're dead to me Dick Grayson," Robin shouted, running away as Nightwing chased him around the Batcave taunting, "Tim's a stalker! Tim's a stalker!"

"No I'm not!"

Nightwing stopped for a second and thought carefully. A smile spread across his face. Robin was suddenly very scared.

"You're right," Nightwing said slowly, "You're just _in love_!"

Robin started blushing very heavily as Nightwing grinned all too gleefully.

"See? He didn't even deny it," Nightwing pointed out to Alfred, who wanted no part of the boys' quarrel.

Nightwing left to patrol and Robin sat down next to Alfred, feeling defiled by the breach of privacy.

"Alfred, life sucks. Nightwing's going to make fun of me forever."

"It doesn't have to be that way Master Tim."

"What are you saying? That I should blackmail him into stopping?" Before Alfred could respond, Tim smiled, "I have the perfect plan!"

* * *

It hadn't been too hard for Tim to access the Watchtower security archives from the Batcave.

He only wanted to know if the rumors about Zatanna and Dick were true. And he found much more than he was looking for.

The next time Nightwing came around, the evidence had been successfully planted- on Tim's own computer.

He was using his laptop while Dick sat across the table from him, eating lunch.

"Whatcha doin' there Peeking Tim?"

"Very funny Dick. And nothing."

The way Tim said "nothing" immediately had Dick intrigued. Exactly how Tim had planned it.

As Dick walked up behind Tim, he tried to shut the lid, to faux hide what he was doing, but he did it slowly enough for Dick to open it back up. And right on the screen was a picture of Zatanna and Dick- kissing.

"Where'd you get this?" Dick exclaimed, scaring some of the people in the café.

Tim smiled, "I have my sources."

Dick shrugged, "Whatever. I don't really care anyway."

"And if I show it to Batgirl?"

Dick slowly turned his head to glare at Tim, "You wouldn't."

"Maybe…" Tim said, still smirking, "Don't bother trying to hack it. I have backups."

And so it was settled. Dick never mentioned Tim's stalkiness again, and Tim never mentioned _the kiss_. Although inside, Dick thought the picture made Tim even more of a stalker.

* * *

(A/N): Hope you liked it Glimare! Hopefully I can do more of your ideas, they were really great!

Anyway, if any of you have some ideas too, don't be shy to suggest! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Love, Safirel


	3. War

**Idea: Prank war/trolling war - Hakumei-chan, Dextra2, Robin-Is-Awesomeical**

**Special appearances by Batgirl, Wondergirl, and Batman!**

* * *

**War**

It all started on the day that Dick borrowed Tim's car and accidentally crashed it into a ditch.

Of course, it wasn't really his fault at all, it was the fault of the Joker for spreading laughing gas everywhere and making all the drivers on the highway with the air conditioning on breathe it in, causing, well, some reckless driving to occur.

Dick had the air condition turned off the second he realized what was happening. And then he swerved to avoid collision, ultimately landing Tim's car in the ditch.

But the kid didn't even know how to drive yet, which was why Dick thought it would be okay to borrow his car while his was in the shop being repaired.

Obviously, Tim wasn't happy about this. He was also inwardly cursing himself for letting a guy who already had a car in the shop for crashing into a tree (that was a whole different story) drive his car. He should've foreseen the consequences.

And that was when it started. The prank war.

* * *

Tim was a Mac user himself, but Dick had a PC. Tim could never comprehend why anyone would ever choose a PC over a Mac, but for his current purposes, it was actually better that Dick owned a PC.

While Dick was off doing whatever Dick Graysons did in their spare time, Tim snuck into his room and downloaded The Blue Screen of Death as a screensaver. It popped up after a few minutes of the computer being idle, and Tim watched it stare back at him. Perfect.

* * *

It didn't take Dick long to figure out that his computer hadn't actually died. Well, he had come back to his room and glanced at his computer screen, wondering why it looked different. Then he realized. Instead of his awesomely awesome screensaver of random duck pictures staring back at him, it was THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH.

He started to panic and wonder exactly what had caused this to happen. Maybe it was the stupid ad for the latest in security software he'd clicked on.

But when he finally positioned his hands over the keyboard to type, he accidentally shifted the mouse, and The Blue Screen of Death was gone. Just like that.

Because someone had changed his screensaver. And Dick had a pretty good idea who that someone was.

* * *

Robin headed to The Cave the next morning, still unsatisfied with his work he'd done in getting revenge. Dick had wrecked his car. Then he'd offered to buy him a new one. So they were only ninety percent even. And he had to redeem the last ten percent somehow, but Tim had chosen to fake a Blue Screen of Death. With a tech expert.

He sighed and decided he'd finish getting Dick back later.

"There he is now!" Wondergirl announced, laughing.

Batgirl, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy broke into a fit of giggles around her. Nightwing was standing to the side, smirk on his face.

"Good morning Robin," he said cheerfully. _Way_ too cheerfully.

"Hey Nightwing," Robin replied suspiciously, walking towards his friends.

They tried to stifle their laughter, and then they crowded around one another to hide something behind their back.

Robin walked slowly towards the group, and in one swift move, leapt around and saw a utility belt in the hands of Wondergirl. Not just any utility belt either. _His_ utility belt.

"You didn't tell us you were a JB fan," Batgirl teased, waving a celebrity gossip magazine with the famous singer on the cover.

"Where'd you get that?" Robin cried, flustered. He had bought that from school for a fundraiser, then thrown it away right when he got home. There was only one person.

Robin slowly turned to narrow his eyes at Nightwing, who smiled and waved innocently.

It was _so _on.

* * *

Tim had stayed up all night engineering his way to get back at Dick. It was his brainchild. And it had better trick Dick Grayson or else.

It took a while, but Tim finally created an algorithm that would make every Google search come up with one thing- a video for Rick Roll'd.

He looked rather mad when he threw his hands up in the air and cried, "Yes! I've done it!", then proceeded to laugh maniacally.

It didn't help that the only light in his room came from his laptop, where a Terminal window was opened up with so many lines of code written into it, it would take forever to scroll through.

Now he just needed to plant the thing in Dick's computer.

But that would have to wait, because only five minutes later, Tim crashed on his keyboard. Good thing he had copied and pasted the code in a Word document. Because otherwise, there would have been a lot of gibberish at the end of the code.

* * *

Barbara was surprised when Tim came to her with his nefarious plan to get back at Dick. Truthfully, she thought it was rather funny and would probably aggravate Dick, but Tim wasn't exactly the best pranker. Especially if his ingenious plan was to mess up Google to come up with Rick Roll'd results.

But she complied, if only because she thought it would be funny, and told Nightwing one night after patrol, "So I was thinking, would you want to play this MMORPG with me sometime? It's called Magic Sorcery Defenders. I don't remember the URL, but I'm sure you could find it if you Googled it."

And of course, the second Dick got home, he Googled "Magic Sorcery Defenders." The result? Exactly what Tim had planned.

After Googling various other things, Dick realized what had been done. He knew it was Tim. And he knew that Tim was definitely in for it. After all, _no one_ messed with his precious computer.

* * *

"Nightwing, Robin, suit up for patrol," Batman said over the comm.

Tim woke up immediately and went to his closet, opening the door and pushing his suits aside. He opened up a compartment in the wall of his closet and looked for his neatly folded Robin costume. It wasn't there.

He shut the compartment and left the closet, checking under his bed. He pulled out a box and opened it. The spare costume wasn't there either.

He slid the box back under the bed and decided to check the laundry room. He might've been doing the laundry.

So Tim snuck out of his room and into the laundry room where he dug through the pile of clean laundry. Nothing. He dug though the pile of dirty laundry. Nothing there either. Except for smelly socks, which was the scent he realized he now smelled like.

He finally decided he should probably just meet at the Batcave and see if Batman had a spare Robin costume for him.

Tim also decided that he knew who was behind this. Nightwing.

* * *

Tim arrived at the Batcave in civilian clothing, much to the shock of Batman.

Even after explaining that his costume was missing, Batman wouldn't have it.

"This is why you should always have a spare."

"I did! I just couldn't-"

"But I bet you didn't have a spare spare?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Robin, you must be prepared for anything."

At that moment, the computer announced Nightwing's arrival.

Tim turned toward the entrance and got ready to attack… until he realized that Nightwing wasn't in costume either.

"If you two want to prank each other, at least do it right," Batman said, his voice sounding… amused?

Dick and Tim looked at each other, calling a silent truce. Because both of them had just been Batman'd.

* * *

(A/N:) So a prank war was the most requested thing, so I decided to finally write it. I'd been putting it off cuz I'm not exactly the world's created pranker-scratch that, not exactly even a good pranker-but since neither is Tim, it all worked out! Anyway I've received A LOT of ideas from you guys, which is great! I'm going to be working on a few of them for a while, but I'll post a preview for the next chapter on my Tumblr (there's a link on my profile) soon if you want to see it! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far, so look forward to some more Nightwing and Robin one-shots! :D By the way, what do you think of the cover? I made one originally that I liked better but it was too big, haha. I put the original one on my Tumblr if you want to see it though!

Love, Safirel


	4. Father's Day

**Happy Father's Day guys! (June 17, 2012)**

**Idea: Buying a father's day present for Bruce - polarbear1355**

**Special appearances by Bart and Babs**

* * *

**Happy Father's Day**

Dick couldn't help but show his amusement at Tim trying to figure out what he'd bought Bruce for Father's Day. After nine years of living with the guy, he'd still struggled picking something out- but not as much as Tim.

"Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"It's a secret."

"At least let me put my name on it!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you weren't the one who got it!"

Tim huffed and groaned, putting his face in his hands. What was one supposed to get for a man whose hobbies were dressing up as a bat and stopping crime at night? Maybe a giant jumbo pack of energy drinks? Nah, Bruce never needed those, so why would he need them now?

"Dick?"

"Hm?"

"Can you help me pick something out then?"

"Fine."

* * *

Although Tim had meant surfing the Internet for good ideas, Dick had decided to drag him to the mall. Tim was usually used to spending his time holed up in his room on his laptop doing geeky computer nerd stuff, and he usually only went out at night. And Dick chose to go to an _outlet_ mall. In _Metropolis_. The sunlight burned.

"So which store has stuff you think Bruce would like?" Tim asked, trying to get Dick to hurry up and find something for him so they could leave.

"I don't know."

"You're not much of a help," Tim grumbled.

He looked around through the windows. Many of the stores displayed signs showing that they were giving discounts for Father's Day, but much of the merchandise wasn't anything Tim thought Bruce was interested in. And whatever did seem pretty cool, Bruce either already owned or could easily afford.

There was a sudden flash of light, then laughter. Tim opened his eyes and saw none other than Bart Allen. Armed with a camera and dangerous.

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed.

Bart laughed some more and examined the picture, "Not bad, not bad." Tim felt the need to hide. Bart wasn't supposed to know who he was. It could compromise everything, it could- Wait. Bart already knew who he was. Crap.

He showed it to Dick, who burst into a fit of laughter.

Tim narrowed his eyes at the speedster, "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Central City?"

"Are you kidding me? Tomorrow's Father's Day and I haven't gotten Grandpa a gift yet!"

"That doesn't explain-"

"I'm running super fast across the country to take pictures and make an awesome scrapbook. Duh."

Tim sighed and wondered why he had to buy a gift for Batman of all people. He'd know exactly what to get for anyone else.

"So what're you getting?" Bart asked.

"Uh… Well we don't have all the details worked out just yet, but-"

"I get it. You have no idea! Well I gotta run and get some pictures of the Statue of Liberty and the Golden Gate. See ya later Timmy!" Bart grinned, running off.

"He does know those are on opposite sides of the country, right?" Tim asked. But Dick didn't reply. Dick was too busy trying to decide how to tell Bart that he wasn't allowed to use his powers all the time- and have him actually _listen_ this time.

Tim dragged Dick into a store that promised the perfect gift for dad when Dick's phone started ringing. He answered it and immediately started smiling.

"Babs has a mission for us. Let's go," he said, pulling Tim away.

And so the trip to the mall yielded Tim no results, save an embarrassing picture and a tan.

* * *

"Having trouble finding Bruce a Father's Day present?" Batgirl finally asked Robin as he moped on the rooftop. She'd noticed his gloomier than normal behavior as they scoped out a greenhouse where Poison Ivy was reported to be hiding out in.

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. I know he's not the easiest person to shop for. Christmas shopping was pretty crazy after I became Batgirl."

Tim chuckled, wondering exactly what trials Barbara had to go through to find something suitable for Bruce. She was the probably the one who gave him the tie with the bats on it.

"Any ideas?"

"The guy has everything. Of course I don't have any ideas."

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"Because we're about to go in and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be _too_ distracted. Let's go kick some plant butt now and worry about gifts later."

* * *

Tim finally got home around eleven o' clock at night. It was too late to buy anything.

"Are you sure I can't put my name on your gift?" he asked Dick.

Dick shook his head, "Nah, it's personalized. It wouldn't make sense if you put your name on it."

Tim sighed, defeated, and marched upstairs to his room where he picked up his laptop and sat on his bed, opening it up.

He played with the birdarangs from his utility belt and thought about the mission earlier that day. It had been tough beating Poison Ivy what with her crazy psycho plants. Plants were not made to terrorize people, but in her hands, they totally could. At least they weren't as terrifying as Scarecrow's fear gas. If only they had masks to filter it out. That would make fighting him a lot easier.

_That's it_, Tim thought,_ filter masks!_

If Scarecrow could filter out the fear gas with his freaky cloth bag mask thing, then Tim could totally build a filter in the cowl. It could be activated when dangerous gases were detected, and slide out from slide out from the sides of the cowl.

So Tim snuck down into the Batcave where he retrieved one of many cowls Batman owned to make a prototype of his invention. He'd probably refine it later on and give the new one to Bruce for his birthday.

* * *

"Happy Father's Day!" Dick, Tim, and Alfred chorused as Bruce walked downstairs for breakfast.

Alfred didn't let either of the boys cook due to the fiasco that happened when they tried to help out on Alfred's birthday.

So the meal was a delicious combination of omelets, sausages, pancakes, waffles, bacon, and apples. Because in this family, health was important. And apples were healthy.

Bruce couldn't help but smile at the two gifts laying on the table behind the fantastic breakfast. Dick had wrapped his gift in blue, and Tim had wrapped his in red. The two boys beamed at Bruce as he ate his breakfast, itching for him to open up the gifts.

First, Bruce reached for the present from Tim. Tim had enclosed it in a cardboard box so the shape wouldn't give it away, and then wrapped it in his favorite color- red.

Bruce tore off the wrapping paper and opened up the box. He pulled out a cowl.

"Thanks Tim," he said, a little puzzled.

"Watch." Tim took the cowl and put it in filter mode. A breathing filter extended out from the sides of the cowl and enclosed the mouth area.

Bruce couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that, "This is wonderful!"

Tim sighed with relief. Mission accomplished.

Bruce picked up Dick's present next and opened it up. There was a picture of Batman and Robin on patrol, except this Robin was Dick. He was grinning in the picture while Batman brooded. A note came with the picture.

_Bruce-_

_Although you're famous for your glares and your ever frowning face, thanks for the smiles and the encouragement you've given me along the way when I needed it. Thanks for always knowing what to do and how to make me feel better. And most of all, thanks for being my father._

_Love, Dick._

* * *

(A/N:) Sometimes, the best present is something from the heart. Or something totally cool that can help your dad defeat crazy psychopaths who possess fear gas. If your dad is into that kinda stuff.

Ironically my dad is mad at me right now. Oh well.

Love, Safirel


End file.
